Moondance
by feralfairy
Summary: Before Aqua, Terra, and Ven. Before anything is known about Isa and Lea, there was Luna, Lea's twin sister. Have you ever wondered what, exactly, Axel and Saix were after? Is Luna the answer? Or is she the question?


"Lea! Lea, wait up!" I ran up to him, panting for breath. He was breathing heavily too but did not slow.

I fell to the ground, exhausted. "Leea…." I mumbled, and my hand stretched out to him in one last reach. But I stayed where I was.

He strode arrogantly over to me, slowly.

"What's the matter, Loony Luna? Can't keep up with the Great Lea?" he flexed his arm as he got closer.

"Lea…" I groaned into the grass, as if in pain. "Help…mee…."

He seemed to sense something was wrong. Closer, just a little bit closer…

"Are you all right?" He stepped forward. Yes!

I jumped up, stepping on his foot, elbowing him in the gut, and lunging for the fire-patterned Frisbee in his hand. But he was too quick for me, and rolled his arm back out of reach.

"Nice try, sis. But not good enough. Here's a tip: when you do faint out of tiredness, I'm pretty sure you won't pick the softest spot to land." I jumped for the Frisbee again, but he was too tall and he tripped me, causing me to land hard. "Got it memorized?"

"Argh! Not the catchphrase again!" I leaped to my feet. Lately Lea had taken to saying that phrase at the exact moments when it was (or wasn't) needed.

Needless to say, it got really annoying real fast. I jumped up at him, looking for all the world like I was going to attempt to grab the disc again. But instead, I snagged his handkerchief and pulled it hard, so his neck led him forward into the grass and he keeled over. I put my foot on him in the victor's stance.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled, but it was muffled by his face being planted in the dirt. I laughed.

"Boy, do you look more like a giant flower than ever! Hah!" And that was true. His spiky hair stuck up straight from the back of his head, causing him to look like some overgrown red tulip.

"Which one? He muttered, surly. "I'd love for you to say that to my face! Only problem is, you've got your foot on my back."

I laughed again. " And I would love to! Only problem is, you've gone and fallen right on your Frisbee!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Mhmphf!" he pushed himself up and my foot came off. "Guess we'll have to call a truce."

"Yeah…" I sighed, slinging an arm over his shoulder as we strolled to a hidden meadow in the forest. "Say, where's Isa?"

"Hmm… don't know. Probably overslept or something."

"Yeah. Almost as lazy as you are, Lazy Lea." We settled into our usual spots. I had a long bench-like log while the boys had two boulders with craters in them, just big enough for them to sit comfortably. "Hey, Lea? If you HAD to get a tattoo, what would you get and where would you put it?"

"Eh…..Bah." he blew out his lips like a horse. "Maybe, like, those cool black teardrop-thingies under my eyes. That would like nice, right?" He asked me.

"Not on you. "I told him, truthfully. I saw his face fall. "What you need is for them to have more of an angular shape, right below your pupils." I showed him with my hands. "That would look nice. Get them, someday."

"'Kay. I will. I got it memorized. Let's see… If you had to be named Icarus or Igor, what would you choose?" We often randomly asked each other questions to pass the time.

"Huh?" I spun my head to face him. As he was talking, I thought I saw something in the surrounding forest.

He sighed. " Pick. Igor or Icarus. Got it memorized?" he pointed to his head.

I gave him an exasperated look. "One. I'm a girl, Lea. I would never be named those. Two. Where do you make up those names, anyway? And three. Igor." I rattled off.

We exchanged questions for 10 minutes or so before they faded into silence. An hour passed, with me staring into the woods and Lea twirling his Frisbee, impatient for Isa. Maybe another half-hour passed, before I struck up conversation.

"Don't look now, Lea, but I think it's over there." I whispered to him from across the alcove.

"What?" His head shot up from where it was drooping, threatening to fall asleep.

"It's over there, I think." I told him.

"Where?" he whipped his head around. "I don't see anything!"

I pointed to the left. "Shh, you'll scare it."

"What am I scaring?" He whispered, lowering his voice.

"Lea!" I whispered urgently. "It moved! It's over there now! Don't look!"

But he did. "Where?"

"Over there!

"I don't see anything!"

"It's over there!" I said, pointing behind him. He spun his head.

"Has it moved?"

"No! Now go slowly, slowly, a bit more to the left..No, no, the right, yes, do you see it?" I instructed him.

"Where?"

"Look! A distraction!" I jumped up, snagged his Frisbee, and sprinted off, taunting him. "Hah! Got it now! What'cha gonna do about it, eh? Can't catch me!"

I ran and ran, all the way to the entrance of the woods. It was about a mile off, so I paced myself. I could hear Lea crashing through the undergrowth, cursing at my speed and ability to make new paths through the forest.

There! I could see it! The entrance to the forest, bright and shining with light. I fist-pumped my hand, and jumped, ready to soar through the opening and down the winding road.

But instead, I found myself crashing into some large object that was stupid enough to be in my way.

"Oof!" I let out, and found myself on the ground. I blinked hazily at blue hair before it sunk in.

"Crap you, Isa! I was just about to make my escape!" I punched him on the arm. Lightly. In retaliation, he just reached out his arm to help me up.

Lea jogged up to us, panting for breath after those leaps and bounds he had to take to follow my path.

"Evil twin sister." He made a sour face at me. "Oh, thou shalt bestow upon this Lea an early and unforgiving death." Lea put his hand over his heart.

I mimicked his pose. "Oh, thou wound me and my poor, poor heart, dear brother of flesh and blood."

"Thou hast no heart, O Woman of the Moon." Isa put in.

I shot him a glare before continuing. "I was simply….simply….er, alright. Fine. I was seeing how far I could get with your Frisbee."

"And?" Lea tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for a confession.

"And I didn't get far. And I was going to tuck it in one of Terra's travel bags so he would take it. And I actually got it, didn't I? And Isa here ruined it. My two whole hours of planning, gone down the drain. Aaand…you have no right making me confess to things. You're my twin. We're equal. Capiche?" I told him.

"Man, can you make lists. I have plenty of rights. My right is because I am. Got it memorized?" He snapped.

"Calm down, children. Calm down." Isa prattled on, acting like we were two five-year-olds.

We rolled our eyes in unison. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered.

The blue-haired boy smirked before tossing the Frisbee to Lea. "Here. Don't be tricked again, Lea."

We started walking back to the meadow as if on some unseen cue.

"Yeah right I'm always on alert. No one can trick me! I was letting her off easy because I wanted to see how far she could go. Got it memorized?" Stupid Lea. I hit him on the head with my fist. Hard. "Oww! What as that for?" He whined.

"Two reasons. One, you said you were always on alert." The redhead pouted at that. "Two, I felt like it. Capiche?"

"Seriously, you're starting to sound like him and his memorization skills. " Isa japed his thumb to his side, at Lea.

"Suure. Hey, Isa. If someone is always on alert, how can one get that person's prized possession off of him? Figuratively, of course." I asked in a slightly singsong voice.

"Well, Luna. I believe it could just magically appear in one's hand. That way the person who claims to be alert could have a logical excuse as to why they were not on alert. Because if it didn't magically appear in one's hand, one might think the person on alert was not on alert and fooled by a simple distraction." Isa played along with my game, answering in a sciency-nerd-type voice.

"Really? Truly? Honestly?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him like I had seen so many giggling, stupid girls do.

He blushed, but answered "Yes, of course."

"Weird. Because I totally didn't catch on. Could you please explain it again?" I still said like a lovelorn maiden talking to her prince.

Isa started to say his speech again, but was interrupted by Lea.

"Enough!" he flailed his arms dramatically. "Rotten, heartless, evil, no-good, twin sister. Treacherous, traitorous, soulless best friend." He continued to mutter as he walked faster, stomping away down the hidden path.

I punched Isa lightly in the arm. "Come on! I'll race you there!" I sped off, laughing as I ran.

"Hey!" Isa yelled, and sprinted to catch up. But he was no match for me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nor any of the characters in them.**


End file.
